


poke, prod, prompt

by noctyx (nicrt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: Prompts filled from tumblr, typically short ones with no au or continuation in mind.





	1. Guide

**Quick Guide**

_Part - Pairing - Prompt_

  1. **Noctis x Nyx** ;  _this was a mistake_
  2. **Ignis x Noctis** ;  _nightfall_
  3. **Noctis x Nyx** ;  _nurse me_
  4. **Chocobros + You;** _what_ _does a four hour car ride feels like?_




	2. this was a mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noctis wants to save nyx's world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for amid-a-lightless-place on tumblr

“When has ‘us’ _ever_ been a _mistake_ , Noctis?!”

Nyx’s voice was hoarse, the sound of a man in despair with not much left to lose.

“Since when did _you_ decide on that, you brat!”

A tired sigh – too old for a thirty-year old – was his first answer.

The pained, tear-stained stare – too honest for a lying man - was his second answer.

His third answer – a story so broken and so wrong and so unfair.

“Since I was a child doomed to die for the world I love;”

“And you’ve got a lot of that world left to live for than just me now, Nyx.”

“… _idiot_ …”

They touch foreheads, hands in each other’s hair, two men with mirrored tears and broken hearts.

“You _are_ my world.”


	3. nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last sight he ever saw, when eternal night finally took his eyes, was his beloved's fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for amid-a-lightless-place on tumblr.

Eternal night was a concept not lost on Ignis; he understood quite well the plight of those bereft of light.

But being lost in the darkness of night differed quite greatly from being lost without sight.

The blindness that robbed him of his eyes had been painful, as if claws and teeth had dug into his skin and ripped the flesh off his face.

But it was incomparable to the fear and worry of knowing his beloved was fighting a goddess for an ancient power, his own skills immature to that of a deity.

It was a shock to his system and his mind, the concept that his eyes were wide open and yet there was nothing to be had in his field of vision.

But it was nothing like acknowledging the fact that he would never be able to stare into the blue eyes of his prince again; to memorise and capture his face and features all over again.

It was a loss he mourned over as short as possible, a loss he ignored as best as he could, tried to take to it and accepted it as fast as it was needed.

But the most regrettable thing, that the last memory he had of Noctis – beautiful, raven-haired, moonlight-kissed, starbright-blessed Noctis – was him falling from the skies, dropping into the raging dark seas surrounding the Hydraean.

And all Ignis could do was watch him drown.


	4. nurse me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a king's light burns; a king's love heals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For amid-a-lightless-place on tumblr

Noctis’ magic healed differently; whilst Lunafreya’s kept the scourge at bay, Noctis’ renewed and revived flesh and bone.

His right hand grasped Nyx’s left – ashened, grey and scarred; remnants of his single night as honourary king. A familiar sensation ran through Nyx’s being, ancient magic of old kings. But this one was tinged with Noctis’ love. It glowed warmly, worming through Nyx, tickling him on the inside.

Noctis placed a hand on his cheek, where silver roots grew from borrowed power.

He smiled, watching the wounds heal.

Nyx smiled back, teary-eyed, as his once-dead hand held onto Noctis’ tightly again.


	5. What does a four hour car ride feel like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the five of you settle down, you ask them, "what does a four-hour car ride feel like?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon on tumblr. I squeezed some of my experimental writing into it. Been wanting to try and write this kind of fic out.

"Like being stuffed into armour again." Gladio responds, pulling a face. "The leg room feels just about the same, after the second hour. Can't move a whole lot; think I forgot how to walk back there."

  
"Naww, I think it's fun!" Prompto jumps in, smiling brightly. "'least with the top down, you get to feel the wind! Ooh, and the sights! Neat landmarks, cool wildlife and pretty landscapes? You can't do road trips _at all_ back in Insomnia."  
  
"I certainly hope not." Ignis scoffs, finished with a sip of his coffee. "An hour long traffic jam is one thing, but stuck in one for four hours? Six help us...I’ll need more Ebony for that. But it does get tiresome being on the wheel often."  
  
"Hey, we tag team and switch out when we’re driving out at night at least. And, well..." Noctis stretches his arms overhead,  groaning softly as he loosens the kinks in his shoulders. "It's one hell of a time to nap, that's for sure. When Specs drives, it’s smooth sailing and a quick knockout from then on."  
  
Gladiolus snorts and rolls his eyes at Noctis' statement. "Maybe for you, sleepy prince. Some of us would rather be on our feet and go out exploring. Territory doesn't get explored by themselves ya know."  
  
"Gah! But that's just a lot of work big guy! My feet will kill me before a behemoth does!" Prompto protests. "And it’s a waste of the car's potential. Wouldn't want a beauty like her rusting away in some garage now, would we?"  
  
"Wouldn't want to spend more money on expensive petrol and tune-ups with our constantly low funds now, would we?" Ignis fires back. “Honestly, if it weren’t for Noctis’ surprising enthusment for hunts and jobs, we wouldn’t have been making as much as we are now.”  
  
Noctis shrugs. "I think it works out. No money for the car? We go out hiking for hunts. Got the money but too tired for the walk? We take the car. Full circle right there, Iggy."  
  
"Your logic - though barely there - is sound, Noct," Ignis relents.  
  
"Plus, we get to go sightseeing either way," Noctis nods at both Gladio and Prompto.  
  
"Ehh, true." Gladio agrees. "Rides aren't that bad in long run. Especially if we're travelling from one region to the next."  
  
"Mmm, you're right about that. Wouldn't have gotten some sweet shots if we didn't go out exploring." Prompto makes a thoughtful face. "Wow Noct, you're actually sounding smart for once."  
  
"Oi," Noctis sits up straight, expression turning annoyed.  
  
The sight of the prince's disgruntled reaction causes a round of laughter. Ignis politely smiling into his cup, Prompto slapping hard on Noctis' back while laughing, Gladio's head tips back while letting out his own roar of laughter. You snort into your fist, a stream of giggles already leaving you as Noctis turns his unamused expression towards you.  
  
When the laughter dies down, Prompto leans over to look at you. "How 'bout you? What does a four-hour ride feel like to you?"  
  
You hum in answer, thinking. Sitting back, nursing the beverage in hand and letting the memories of the trip play out in your mind.  
  
Four hours spent in the Regalia with the others were either full of lively commentary by everyone or a comfortable silence hanging over their party. 

It meant listening to the purr of the engines as Ignis drove and to the retro music Noct collected, watching the sun set and rise with Prompto, and feeling the wind in your hair as you chatted with Gladio. 

It meant talking to the boys about planned or spontaneous adventures, like going down deep into dungeons or exploring unmapped territories. 

It meant heading towards said adventures and looking forward to the success and satisfaction that came after all their efforts. 

It meant being together, five children of Insomnia lucky enough to stick close and go up against the world without being alone to face it.

It meant going on this journey with the greatest friends you could ever ask for.  
  
You shrug and smile.  
  
"A four-hour ride feels...pretty great."


End file.
